


奥丁森先生的小骗子

by Seb384



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb384/pseuds/Seb384
Summary: 接……A4，个人脑洞，治愈向，有肉慎入！本篇为《奥丁森先生的小猫咪》的下篇。





	奥丁森先生的小骗子

Thor回来地球的第一个月，Loki没有离开过他十米以外的距离。

 

他每天会做的事情大多就是窝在Thor的怀里。在木屋里，他就是本身的样子，在Thor出行的时候，他就幻化成小黑猫跟着Thor，用充满好奇的目光记录着发生的一点一滴。

 

有时在木屋里，Valkyrie或者其他人来拜访Thor的时候，他也会幻化成小黑猫，窝在床上或是沙发上躲避他们。

 

自从怀孕后，Loki比以往更加不爱进食，来到地球后这状况仍旧没有好转，就连他爱吃的中庭布丁也提不起他的兴趣。

 

他的状况让Thor也对食物失去了胃口，于是Thor自己没心思吃，满脑子琢磨怎么让Loki吃下东西，这导致情况更加糟糕，Loki不仅反胃吃不下东西，心情也开始变差，消瘦的极快。

 

Thor为他换衣服时，他微微隆起的肚子与凸起的肋骨格外明显，瘦弱的身躯看起来要撑不起肥大的衣袍。认真反思之后，Thor试着在自己吃东西的时候哄着Loki，把食物一点点喂给他，他才愿意吃点什么进去。

 

Loki的睡眠也变得不太好，他时常惊醒，醒来后就一动不动的蜷缩在Thor的怀里，两眼睁的大大的，眼神放空，Thor胸前的衣裳总会在他无声啜泣后留下一大片濡湿。

 

Thor也总是有感应似得随他一起醒来，Thor试着问他、疏导他，他又记不清、说不清他的噩梦。

 

每当Loki惊醒后，再次入睡就会很艰难，有时他好不容易再次睡过去，没一会儿又开始颤抖起来，像只脆弱的幼兽陷入了无边的沼泽。

 

他再次睁开眼后，又开始不由自主、断断续续的抽泣，随后声音弱不可闻，唯有泪如泉涌证明他还陷在痛苦之中。

 

Thor打不破他半梦半醒的僵局，只能不断温柔轻吻他的额头，用指腹摩挲他的头发，在他耳旁重复的告诉他，别怕，我在。

 

Thor不看着他熟睡不罢休，在Loki意识不清的时候，Thor听见他轻声唤着母亲。

 

Thor也不由地忆起母亲温柔的脸庞，似乎带有一股神奇的魔力，母亲总是能卸下折磨他们内心的重负，最终两人都缓缓平静下来，沉沉睡去。

 

Loki喜欢阅读，儿时的时候，母亲会在他们入睡前给他们讲述一些九界趣事，他和Loki都喜欢听这些，母亲也总是乐此不疲的为他们讲述。

 

现在这担子落在Thor肩上。Thor大手捧着拖Valkyrie搞来的中庭书籍，磕磕绊绊的读着书上的句子，绮丽的措辞从他口中说出来，加上他略显浮夸的表情，显得十分滑稽。

 

好在Loki还算给面子，或是说他对这些书真挺有兴趣。他在Thor朗读的时候总是两眼亮晶晶的望着，不至于让场面显得太尴尬。

 

这时候Thor的声音就会多了几分安稳和镇定，慢慢地朗读开始流畅起来。

 

……

 

Thor回来地球的第二个月，Loki慢慢习惯中庭的生活，开始可以离开Thor一百米外，或是单独待在小木屋。

 

Thor当然不放心让他离开自己的视线，仍旧把他一直带在身边。

 

之前几年，Thor的中庭生活都是浑浑噩噩度过的，现在他也开始慢慢学习着同胞们去适应这里的生活。

 

像个真正的中庭人，他亲自整理起小木屋，打扫、翻新、加固，亲自动手烹饪（虽然经常弄得一团糟），他在Loki的陪伴下忙碌充实的度过每一天。

 

他也试着融入同胞们的工作，有他的加入，阿斯加德人民更加干劲十足，大家一起唱着歌谣，欢声笑语响彻这片土地上空，仿佛回到了曾在金宫的日子，每个人心中都重燃起了希望。

 

待到大家静下来小憩片刻的时候，Thor婉拒了邀约饮酒的同胞们，抱着化成小黑猫的Loki来到离岸边最远的礁石上。

 

他盘腿坐下，将Loki放在腿上，Thor目光扫过一望无际的海面。

 

咸腥的海风扑在他们身上，耳边传来浪花拍打礁石的声响，Loki被海风吹的发颤，扯开他的外衣钻了进去。

 

刚到新阿斯加德的时候，Thor瞥过一眼这宛如银河一般空寂辽远的海面，他恍然意识到即使有了新的家园，他也无力带领大家走下去。他便一直躲避在屋里不愿出门，不愿面对同胞，不愿正视新阿斯加德前的这片海洋。

 

现在他抱着Loki，静下心来，Thor忽然看清了深蓝海水里的折光。

 

“对不起，Loki……”

 

刚调整好舒服的姿势打算休息一下的Loki，听到Thor自言自语的呢喃下意识竖起了耳朵，专注的听了许久，Loki终于听清他的哥哥再说什么。

 

疑惑的声音从Thor怀里传出来，“Brother，为什么又说对不起？”

 

Thor闻言顿住了，就在Loki数着他的心跳昏昏欲睡的时候，他终于开口。

 

“因为我深刻的意识到我不能失去你，我爱你Loki，我爱你，但我却想把你拖进来，希望你救我，所以我向你道歉，对不起。”

 

“没关系，我也爱你，Brother。”

 

“答应我，不要离开我。”

 

“好，我永不离开你。”

 

……

 

Thor回来地球的第三个月，第二个礼拜天凌晨时分。

 

Thor维持着怀抱Loki的姿势醒来，怀中空无一人。

 

这几个月从没有出现这种情况，Thor非常不安。床单似乎还留有Loki躺过的余温，Thor急忙坐起身环顾整个房间，唤了几声他的名字。

 

黑暗、空荡的房间，无人回应他。

 

Loki没有任何征兆突然消失，Thor控制理智的神经猝然中断，一下子急躁起来，他顾不得没提拉上的鞋掉落，光着脚冲出房间，翻天覆地的找寻着Loki的身影。

 

Thor找遍了新阿斯加德的所有角落，找遍了Loki可能会去的中庭的全部地方。

 

Loki才刚承诺过他，永不离开他。

 

但……他要是，难道……他想起来了。

 

Thor停下了脚步。

 

Loki一直都是一个单薄被忽略的存在，若是他想起来了一切，若是他想要离开，Thor该怎么找他。

 

美梦骤然破碎，Loki带回来的一切又随他消失，剩下Thor一个人，站在原地不知所措。

 

但他活着，他活着！

 

大不了一直找，一直找，就算找不着他，就算被他躲着，Thor也不能停止寻找他。

 

紧紧握起双拳，Thor来到新阿斯加德隐藏飞船的地方。

 

除去已经不复存在的金宫以及冰冷的约顿海姆，Thor的记忆里还剩下一个地方。

 

飞船平稳的降落在Alfheim，Thor忐忑不安的再次踏上这片土地。

 

Thor就是在这里找回了Loki，在这里占有了他，也是从这里带走了他。

 

找过了那片留有他们混乱和欢愉记忆的原野，找过了那棵他们一同休憩纳凉的参天大树，找过了两人一起居住过的洞穴。

 

Thor来到了最初重逢的湖边。

 

夜色笼罩，月光、星空、萤火虫一同为森林覆上一层朦胧外纱。Thor按照记忆的方向向里走，远远地就看见湖边的巨石上静静地坐着一个人。

 

黑发披在他的肩上，一身宽大的浅绿长袍，衣角直垂至赤裸的双脚，这是Thor亲手为Loki换上的衣裳，Thor清楚极了。

 

月光下，他的皮肤白如玉脂，毫无血色。他看起来快要融入迷离的夜色之中，又好似将随缓缓到来的破晓消散。

 

“Loki。”

 

Thor痴痴地走向他，眼前的人浑身一颤，他扭过头的时候，Thor没有错过他脸上转瞬即逝的慌乱。

 

“你真的来找我了，Thor。”他的脸上扬起Thor熟悉的坏笑，是小骗子回来了。

 

Thor一言不发地在他身前单膝跪地，将他拥入怀中。

 

Loki没有反抗，Thor将头埋在他的肩上，他们看不到彼此的表情。

 

“Loki，别丢下我。”

 

耳边传来Thor闷闷的声音，Loki鼻头一酸，难以自控地露出了脆弱神色，泪水打湿了他的绿眸，他强装着镇定的嗯了一声。

 

这段时间，Loki慢慢记起了一切。

 

他在大战被俘后，本该跟随Thor回到阿斯加德接受审判，一群中庭蝼蚁突然插足，气势汹汹地要带走他和魔方。

 

Thor与他的蝼蚁伙伴和这群中庭蝼蚁争论起来，接着他们莫名其妙自乱阵脚，装着魔方的箱子被他们踢来踢去，混乱中箱子踢到了他的身前。

 

他趁机捡起了魔方，利用魔方传送离开了中庭。传送的途中，不知为何，他的头突然一阵抽痛，一堆从未见过的记忆冲击他的大脑。

 

他看到了一艘巨大的飞船，看到Thor被捏着头，看到自己死在了Thor面前。

 

他讶异自己居然死了，但他还来不及梳理这些奇怪的记忆，就失去了意识。

 

这之后他的意识一直模糊不清，直到越来越频繁的噩梦逐渐帮他认清了自我。

 

今日，他从Thor怀里惊醒之后，彻底清醒了。

 

生怕Loki会跑了一样，Thor不断收紧手臂，这不过两个小时的寻找，绝望几乎快要击溃他。

 

“还好你在这里，还好你在这里。”Thor轻声轻语的说，他的语气里满是惶恐不安，音调颤抖的厉害，高大的身躯弓着，此时背都直不起来，像是被不断打倒后丧失斗志的狮子。

 

Thor，你找不到我，我会一直在这等着你，等你找到我了，我才会知道你真的需要我。

 

尽力眨掉眼眶中积酝的泪水，Loki卸去了所有力气，主动将头倚靠在Thor肩上，“我在这。”

 

他们拥抱了许久许久。向后撤了撤，Thor一只手覆上Loki的脸颊，另一只手按住他的后颈，将凶狠的吻落在他的唇上。

 

Loki张开嘴，任由他的舌头滑进自己的口腔，他十分心满意足，他们是相爱的，他们可以亲密无间，握住Thor覆在他脸上的大手，他的舌尖回应着他的爱。

 

他们几乎无暇顾及身在何处，主动褪去彼此的衣物，此刻他们只想立马将一切都交给对方，让自己属于对方，用最炽热的爱意包容赤裸。

 

放松穴肉，Loki挺着肚子大张着腿坐在巨石上，Thor的手指在他体内进进出出，肉壁含住指节不停地翕合，Loki闭着眼，发情的低吟从他口中诵出。

 

他们再次玷污了精灵的圣地，但他们显然毫无愧疚之意。

 

粗大的指节将穴口扩的很开，艳红的嫩肉贴着手指不时被带出，涌出的情液将穴口搞得湿漉漉的，泛着美好的光泽。

 

Thor的蛮力已经尽力在控制了，但他的动作对敏感的小穴来说依旧粗暴，粗糙的指腹一遍遍抵上高温的肉壁，Loki双腿脱力地大敞，赤裸的脚掌要踩不住巨石覆有青苔的表面。

 

Thor眼疾手快，用手拖住了他的脚掌。将小穴里的手指抽了出来，Thor将Loki的右腿抬起，吻上他的脚踝，接着将吻一路落下，吻在他的小腿、大腿、腿根。

 

将Loki的两腿搭上自己的腰，Thor两手穿过他的腋下将他抱起，他们换了个姿势，让Loki跨坐在他的腿上。

 

“嗯……唔嗯……嗯啊……”小穴缓缓将前端吞下，Loki发出细细的呜咽，许久没有经历性爱的穴肉再次要吃进Thor硕大的阴茎有些艰难，Thor捏着那两瓣柔软的臀肉帮他拖住臀部。

 

终于吞下全部，他们同时松了一口气，这个姿势Thor的前端戳的太深了，Loki骑着他的阴茎有些受不住，他搂住Thor的脖子身体前倾，让下面吐了一小截出来。

 

Thor轻轻顶了几下，Loki立马发出一声惊喘，肉壁紧紧绞住Thor的阴茎，他被插的又快乐又难受，恼羞成怒、他抓了一把Thor的后背。

 

“Loki，我弄痛你了吗？”

 

“白痴，蠢货。”Loki翻了个白眼，撇过头去。

 

以肉眼可见的速度，Loki的耳垂红透了。

 

他的谩骂对Thor来说已经习以为常、不放心上，倒是他羞赧的样子有些过分可爱，Thor低低的笑了。

 

小穴慢慢适应了他的阴茎，Loki顾自挺腰上下起伏，肉穴缓缓吞吐着阴茎，细密的汗珠浮上他白皙的皮肤，Thor被他的主动搞得鼻腔一热，拖住他的小屁股挺胯抽送起来。

 

Thor的阴茎横冲直撞，被他不停攻击敏感的内壁，Loki双眼紧闭，卷翘的睫毛被泪水混着汗水沾湿，脖颈高仰后背倾倒，他将浑圆的肚子挺了起来，圣洁和淫靡交织，漂亮、柔媚又风情。

 

用手将他的全身都摸了一遍，Thor体内熊熊燃烧的占有欲得到满足，他搂住Loki的腰，将爱化作狂风暴雨般的动作撞进他的体内。

 

Loki被操的下身酸涩不止，淫水泛滥，两人交合之处黏答答的抽起银丝，用细瘦的腿缠住他雄壮的腰身，Loki沉浸在剧烈的快感里。

 

臀部紧密贴合，被操的熟红的穴肉外翻，Thor正在狠狠操他的大家伙又涨大了一圈，Loki微微睁开被泪水迷蒙的眼睛。

 

他深蓝的双眼被欲望笼盖，呼吸粗野，看起来就像一头野兽。而自己大概就是承欢于他的雌兽，他们一同沉沦，向更深处坠落。

 

察觉到Loki的窥探，Thor抬眼，两人视线相撞。

 

“Loki。”

 

“我爱你。”

 

“我……”Loki顿了顿，他凝视着Thor的蓝眼睛，着了魔似得，缓缓答道，“爱你。”

 

哦，Thor这个蠢货很明显被感动到了。

 

天，Loki后悔了。

 

“啊啊……Thor……慢点……啊啊！！”Thor抵着他体内深处抽插了几十次，次次撞在那最敏感之处的软肉，Loki两眼失神，放荡地尖叫起来。

 

盯着他因吞咽唾液起伏的喉结，Thor咬上他的脖子，又舔又啃，制造着专属自己的痕迹。

 

“啊……慢点……蠢……唔啊……啊啊！”Loki的脚尖绷起一个漂亮的弧度，呻吟最终哽住了，他高潮了，阴茎射出乳白的精液。

 

高潮时的甬道咬的Thor有些发痛，但他丝毫没有放慢顶胯的动作，不断把阴茎往上操，温暖的甬道湿地一塌糊涂。

 

满意地感觉到穴肉瑟缩得更加厉害，背脊爽的发麻，Thor将精液全部射进他的体内，高潮过后，两人还有一阵恍惚。

 

待到体内的东西软了下来，Loki将臀部抬了起来，吐出了他的大家伙。

 

但Thor不给他双脚着地的机会，将他打横抱了起来，两手搂的紧紧的，Thor愉快地抱着战利品返回了飞船。

 

这次Loki看着他平稳地驾驶飞船，只是挑了挑眉，没有恶语相待。

 

他们回到了新阿斯加德，Thor注意到他们的同胞们全部站在屋外仰望着他们的飞船。

 

Loki也注意到了，他不着痕迹的瞥了Thor一眼，“我要变成小黑猫吗？”

 

“不，不用。”

 

飞船缓缓降落，Thor抱着Loki下了飞船，Valkyrie带着同胞们聚了过来，他们看清Thor怀里的Loki纷纷露出惊讶的表情。

 

Valkyrie看着Thor，他抱着Loki看起来很融洽，“他真的是Loki？你找到他了。”

 

Thor点点头不可置否，“嗯。”

 

“我怎么觉得这场景似曾相识。”Valkyrie蹙起眉满脸疑惑，紧接着她一脸震惊的看着Loki，“他是那只小黑猫？”

 

“嗯，surprise。”Thor给了她肯定的回答，抱着Loki朝小木屋走去。

 

Valkyrie在他们身后大喊，“要为你们准备食物吗？”

 

Thor也大声回复她，“感激不尽。”

 

…………


End file.
